User blog:Jborg007/My Big Mom Germa Wedding
2017 - Year of the weddings 2016 hasn't exactly been the best of years, we've had a lot of famous deaths that have occured. But it's time to put that aside because 2017 is about to begin, and no matter what the media says, there will be no "wedding of the year" that will compare to the Vinsmoke - Charlotte wedding. This blog is surmise the lead up to the wedding, and the possible events that could occur during the big day. Synopsis Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding have been aranged to be married, thanks to Papa Vinsmoke and Mother Charlotte, in order for both to gain more strength and power in the OP world. Of course this does not sit well with our captain and so a rescue team has been formed and have invaded Totto Land, in hopes to rescue Sanji, and steal the Road Ponoglyph information, though so far, none of that is working. Meanwhile we discover that Big Mom is after the Germa 66 army, and Pudding reveals their plan to murder the Vinsmokes, including our groom, who is the only outsider who truely knows their intentions, while Luffy and Nami only know a small portion of it. The stage is set, their plans have been revealed (or maybe not?), all that's left for the wedding to begin. And now for some hypothetical events that may occur. Events Luffy and the cake: This was my first immediate idea when I learnt about Big Moms food rages. Luffy somehow ends up either in the cake, destroys the cake, or eats the cake (or all of them) and makes Big Mom go mental and create havok during the wedding. It's the perfect ideal situation where she loses control and gives them an advantage. Bride and the Groom: Couple scenarios here. Pudding shoots (and/or kills) Sanji. Resulting in a death that is expected to appear in OP at some point soon. Alternatively, Sanji breaks his code and hits Pudding. Neither are really wanted but something has to happen between these two. Possible third option where Pudding is working against Big Mom all this time, and ends up marrying Sanji (unlikely but you never know). The Matriarch vs The Patriarch: While Judge may not care about Sanji, he would clearly not be happy about the rest of his family being killed at the wedding, and I doubt he would go down easily either. Big Mom has the potential to defeat all the strawhats, but can she win against a big time scientist and skilled fighter with powerful technology. A clash between the two parents is nothing short of expected in a marriage afterall. The assassination is a success: GG WP Big Mom. End of OP right here, right now. Pudding kills Sanji and the rest of the Vinsmokes, and they end up killing the rest of the strawhats, followed by taking Germa 66 and finding the One Piece. (Hey it can happen) The weather forcast: The wedding forcast is said to be clear blue skies, with a chance of... the sun, lightning, and the redheaded hotstuff interferring? Obviously Big Mom will want to use her powers of the sun and lightning in the battle, and Nami isn't going to stand by if this happens. Nothing like a good old weather battle to make the wedding better. The music: Nothing screems soul like the soul king does. And every wedding isn't complete without good music. Brook is already facing Big Mom so he is bound to have a greater advantage over what she can do, but how much do they know about his moves? My guess is that he previously ends up in that strange book of Mont-d'Or, and not only escapes but releases every other creature/character in there (noodle manticore anyone?). Family Feuds: The 4 Vinsmoke children (excluding Sanji) vs the top Charlotte Family members. The remaining two sweet commanders perhaps? Or perhaps the Ministers, such as Perospero and Galette? Oh wait that's 4, that works out well, could be both then. Alternatively neither fight against each other and both go for the straw hats, how boring. Mirror, Mirror, on the... Raindeer? Since we don't actually know how long it is until the wedding starts, it's possible that both Chopper and Carrot don't return to the normal world until the wedding begins. Also another opporunity to crash into the cake. Brulee is still with them and in my opinion went down too quickly so perhaps she will fight them once more. Alternatively that's just two more allies to help fight. Fish out of water: Jinbe returns at the end of 2016 (predicted that and glad as well). Perhaps now he can set things straight with Luffy and help fight. Though I'm not sure what he will do to help. It's most likely that Big Mom has handicapped him and will use that against him, but perhaps he can help in a team up (I do love team ups). The Two Armies: Germa 66 vs Big Moms Army. The Homies vs The Clones, who knows but both sides have big numbers and would probably use them willingly. Plus they make great backgrounds for the epic battles with main characters. Gatecrasher vs Bouncer: Pekoms returns from not dying again, and wants nothing more than revenge. Who better than to deal with him than Worst Generation member Capone Bege. A fight I've been waiting for, instead of the usual gun shots, we haven't seen much of Pekoms's fighting power, and someone from the Worst Generation has to go out first. That guy that everyone forgets.... Anyone remember that Ceasar is still around somewhere? He hasn't made an appearance in a while but what if... he manages to create the gigantification formula. Or alternatively failed, and Big Mom took a failed attempt with serious risks, possibly resulting with her being huge in either scenario. A giant out-of-control big mom with some serious hunger issues. That would be neat. The Lost Child: I find it odd how the family has dishonoured Lola, and yet still want to know where she is, and on top of that, the big question is, who was she engaged to? All the references, the flashbacks, and the questions about her, it's like giving the opportunity for her return. Especially if she finds out about the wedding, since she already knows the strawhats, including Sanji. The Bomb: Almost forgot about this. A wedding between two powerful families, an assassination plot, the strawhats in the mix, and to top it all off, there is a bomb that is most likely going to go off during the wedding, and hopefully, in Big Moms face. Oda really likes to keep us on our toes here, I had forgotten about that bomb back during the Fishman Island Arc. The Pudding is hot: Pudding is known for her acting and is quite capable of manipulating others, so what if she has bigger plans than killing off the Vinsmokes. After all she is one of Big Moms favourites, perhaps she will take advantage of the situation and take down both sides. A Final Thought As I was writting this, it occurred to me a question. What would happen if Big Mom rages too much. The wedding cake is destroyed, a bomb goes off in her hands, Lola returns, she consumes the gigantification formula (and gaining giants rage), the assassination fails, her collection of unique things in her book is freed, her family is getting beaten, and her tea party/wedding is a complete failure. I'd be running away from her the moment this happens, could overload her and possibly kill her as well. Feel free to add your thoughts in the comments on what might happen on the wedding day. Pedro is the only character who I really couldn't think of anything that he would be involved with directly, so any suggestions would be appreciated. Category:Blog posts